our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Coulson
"Young, brash, forward and definitely 'take-no-prisoners'. I'm a go-getter. Try to keep up with me, I dare you."-- Hannah Coulson Who is Hannah Coulson? *'Full Name': Hannah Coulson (née Clark) *'Age': 22 *'Date of Birth': November 11, 1990 *'Current Occupation': Junior Researcher at ABC Studios. 4th year student at UCLA. *'Family': Unknown. History An unfinished story has no end and the beginning is a mystery as well. Significant relationships in the roleplay: *River Quinn - Hannah's first serious boyfriend; he's actually her first ever serious relationship that isn't based on just the physical aspect. He makes her weak in the knees, makes her heart race and all around feel like a girl in love (because she is). Since they got together, Hannah has mellowed out from her usual strong, determined self; not to say that she's completely changed, but she's learned to be softer. Their very opposite personalities have helped Hannah learn, helped her mature. She's willing to say that she loves this boy more than she ever thought she could ever love someone. *Spencer Bridges - One of Hannah's best friends in the entire world. She and Spencer share a special bond of friendship that usually involves them sitting together in front of the television, eating ice cream and crying over Chase Garrity movies. They tell each other everything, share their secrets, dreams and their hopes. Spencer's the younger sister that Hannah has always wanted and she is very much protective of her. *James Meander - Hannah considers James to be one of her closest and dearest friends in the entire universe. James is someone who Hannah is not afraid to be herself around; she trusts him, loves him and would do anything to make sure he's happy. Together, they are lovingly the parents of their group of friends - Hannah being the father and James being the mother. *Oliver Briar - Hannah's oldest and dearest friend. She and Oliver have a strange, strange friendship. One that would make people wonder if they are even friends but Hannah's harsh, tough love nature is exactly how their friendship works. While that harshness would make people wonder about their friendship, Hannah really does care for the boy. She wants him to get better and she'll be there to help him out no matter what happens. *Christopher Caffrey - An old friend who never seems to change from what she could remember. The pair met in high school and they formed an unlikely friendship. A very unlikely friendship. Though they hadn't spoken in a few years, Hannah still considers Chris as a good friend of hers. *Norman S. Evans - A one night stand turned into a good friend. The duo had a night of passion and then left it at that. However, by a twist of fate, they became friends through their friends. The pair are mature enough to leave the past in the past and continue to be good friends. They enjoy each other's company since they're very opposite. Category:Characters